Phantom Reborn
by PumpkinKapoh
Summary: After a fight with Gray, Juvia realizes that Fairy Tail is not her home, and never really has been. There had only been one place that Juvia ever really felt like she fit in and was accepted. Phantom. The only problem is, Phantom disbanded long ago, so what does she do now? Recreate Phantom? Only someone insane would do that. Then again, even Gray has called Juvia insane...
1. Chapter 1

EXCEPTING OC'S!

Please include...

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Powers:

Appearance:

Personality:

Any other extra information:

Feel free to pm me as well.

No limit to the amount that you submit! :D

Thank you! =)


	2. Chapter 2

"Juvia! What are you saying? You can't leave Fairy Tail!" Gray pleaded with the bluenette, pulling desperately on her arm. "You can't leave! Fairy Tail is your home! Calm down! You're not thinking straight!"

"Oh, is that the case? Are you sure that Juvia's not thinking straight right now, and instead, all of those years that Juvia spent fantasizing over you… That Juvia wasn't thinking straight then?" Juvia demanded, poking him in the chest, glaring furiously. "Any harsh treatment in Phantom would have been better than this! At least I could handle it! A broken rib, leg, arm… What is that compared to a broken heart?!" she demanded, tears flowing down her cheeks. "You don't understand what it's like. You don't realize how hard it is. How difficult it is to keep on living. Juvia thought that anyplace away from Phantom would have been like heaven! But when Juvia thinks about it, this place is more like hell! You never told Juvia if you hated Juvia, if you loved Juvia, or just wanted to be friends! You let Juvia fantasize about your feelings to Juvia, and that is worse than just telling Juvia that you hated me and never wanted to see Juvia again!" she shoved him away from her, and ran out of the guild. "That's right." She thought to herself. "Phantom is better than Fairy Tail. Phantom is better. Phantom. Phantom. Phantom. Phantom disbanded a while ago. But so did Oracion Seis. But they gathered new members. Now they're Oracion Seis (Reborn)… Both Phantom and Oracion Seis disbanded… Oracion Seis Reborn… Phantom Reborn! If someone were to re-gather some of the former members, get some more, organize it and train the mages… They could beat Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games!" she thought to herself, mind racing. "But who would do it? Who get Juvia convince?… Wait! Why does Juvia need to ask someone else to do it?! Juvia can do it herself!" she thought, her self-confidence growing. "Juvia can do this! Juvia can do this! Now… Who to recruit…"

"But Totomaru-san!" Juvia whined. "Why not?!"

"Because I have a decent life now! I don't have to run and hide from authorities! I teach! And get paid!"

"Oh, come one. Totomaru-san, we both know that deep inside, you still aren't satisfied with what you have. Sure, what you have is decent, but it definitely isn't as fun as it was at Phantom. Admit it. You enjoyed-no, loved-doing those sort of things. You enjoyed the chase, the running, the secrets. It was fun to you. It was fun to Juvia, and to the rest of us."

"Fine." Totomaru put his hands up from the long two-hour argument/discussion they had just finished. "You win. Now what? You gather up Aria, Sol, Gajeel, and we call ourselves Phantom Reborn?"

"No. Gajeel won't be in it." Juvia's face showed a small amount of pain that she hadn't been able to hide, but she continued despite the sadness that her own words brought to her. "He's too attached to Fairy Tail. I doubt that no matter how much he wants to join us, he actually will. However, it would be helpful to our reputation if we had a few dragon slayers… Know any?"

"Actually, yes I do…" Totomaru grinned at his friend.

"Are they any good?"

"Oh, you could say that..." Totomaru picked up a rainbow-colored lacrima from a nearby table and glanced at it for a few seconds before looking back at Juvia. "Would a few others be allowed as well? I've got some ideas..."


	3. Chapter 3

**G'day! Lovely to have people reading this. Spasibo go mór.**"

* * *

"There's a girl that I've seen a few times in the streets. I'm pretty sure her name's Yuki. She's not part of a guild, but I think that she's a good starter." Totomaru informed Juvia, tapping his chin.

"Alright. What's she look like?"

"Well, let's see... She has short violet-coloured hair, and light blue eyes. She has kind a slight attitude, do be careful what you say. I've also seen another girl around. Her name starts with an 'L'... I think. Anyways, she has dark brown hair and's pretty tsundere and calm... She likes to write... And seems pretty loyal! Anyways, just start off with those two."

Juvia nodded and headed out of the classroom, feeling pleased with herself. A definite member, and two possible ones! Not bad for a starter. She glanced around, spotting someone that matched one of Totomaru's descriptions. "Excuse me, are you Yuki?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My name is... Juvia Loxar. I'd like to propose that you join a guild." Juvia wondered if she should have given a fake name instead, but she figured that trust was an important part of being in a guild, so she figured that telling the truth wouldn't hurt.

"A guild? What's it called? Idiots Unite?" Yuki sneered at her.

"No. Phantom Lord Reborn." Juvia crossed her arms. "I'm sure you've heard about that big battle between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail, and how Phantom disbanded? Well, Ju-_ I_ decided that Phantom Lord didn't finish what it was created to do, so... It's reborn."

Yuki eyed Juvia suspiciously, as though she were pulling a prank. "Really? And how do I know that you're not tricking me? And aren't you part of Fairy Tail?"

"I was part of Fairy Tail, but... I discovered that I didn't belong there, and that I never would. However, I did fit in at Phantom. And I'm not lying. How can you trust me? You can't." Juvia gave a short bark of laughter before turning to face Yuki again. "And, if you decline, let's fight. Winner get's to have their way."

Yuki smirked at Juvia, underestimating her abilities. "Bring it on, blue-haired freak."

"Water slicer!" Juvia exclaimed, deciding that it was best to start off simple, and see what kind of damage Yuki could do.

"Hah!" Yuki easily jumped out of the way, sneering at Juvia. "That the best you go-"

"Water Crane! Lock! Slicer!" Juvia let a small smile settle onto her face. Overwhelming Yuki didn't seem to be a problem, especially when she was expecting Juvia to be weak.

"Hmph. So you got some blows in." Yuki stretched and rubbed her now-sore jaw. "But I'll show you who's boss." She closed her eyes and extended her arms to the sky, putting Juvia on her toes and smiling with anticipation. "Snowstorm apocalypse! Deadly snow whirlwind! Killer snowman! Frosty accident! Sledding trip!"

Juvia found her self being pummeled with snow, shoved down a snowy mountainside... But she was water, all it did was turn her into a not-quite-ice ice. She smiled at Yuki from the bottom of the ice hill, waving to her. "Nice! You're pretty good. But not good enough! WATER NEBULA! WATER CRANE! SLICER! LOCK! SLICER! NEBULA!" the snow mountain collapsed, causing Yuki (who had been standing at the top of it) falling onto the snow and water covered ground.

"You... Win..." Yuki croaked out weakly as she stared at the sky, lying flat on her back.

"Alright. Good fight, though." Juvia hoisted Yuki to her feet. "Welcome to Phantom Reborn, Yuki-chan. Now let's go get this 'L' girl."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, who're we trying to find again?" Yuki asked, flinging a yo-yo (that she and Juvia had found on the streets), already bored.

"Totomaru-kun didn't really know her name, besides the fact that it starts with a 'L'. Anyways, she's apparently really tsundere and calm and likes to write. That's all I know." Juvia shrugged.

Yuki's jaw dropped open. "That's what you're going on? Are you crazy? You need better sources! I mean, sure, you happened to recruit someone who sees her and knows what she looks like, but seriously! You need to know more."

"So you can find her?"

"Of course!" Yuki laughed, a sweet sound filling the empty streets. "I'm guessing that she's in the library across the street-" Yuki pointed to a medium-sized building. "-Writing her story. Now c'mon! What are you waiting for?"

The two ran across the street, ignoring the honks and shouts. Upon entering the building, the movement of a quill caught their attention. Watching the quill move, the two approached the figure, Yuki taking the lead. "Hey, you're Ling, right?"

The figure glanced up, revealing dark brown hair streaked with red that had been hidden in the shadows. She glanced at them, her brown eyes scanning their faces. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Juvia, and this is Yuki." Juvia gestured to herself and Yuki, keeping eye contact with the girl. "I'd like you to join a guild."

Ling stared at Juvia as though she had two heads. "What?"

"Phantom Lord."

"Phantom? I thought they disbanded." Ling stared at Juvia.

"Phantom Lord _Reborn_." Juvia added, making Ling give her a slow nod.

"I see. Well, I'll think about it. Next year."

"Ling-chan, _please_." Juvia begged, shaking the girl. "PLEASE!"

"I said I'd think about it! Now go and find someone else to annoy. Ask me again, and I'll never say yes." Ling glared at them before turning back to face the table, her face still calm and expressionless.

"Fine." Juvia frowned, disappointed at her goal not being met. "Hey, know anyone else we could recruit?" she asked Yuki, shoving her hands in her pockets and walking towards the exit of the bookstore.

"Not really." Yuki shrugged. "People here don't really use magic in their everyday lives, so it's hard to tell if someone's a mage or not."

Juvia bit her lip. Creating a guild was a lot harder than it seemed! She wondered if she would still be welcomed at Fairy Tail. Maybe she should just give up... Juvia shook her head, disgusted with herself. Give up? She couldn't give up! She already had two people counting on her. She couldn't let them down now. A tap on her shoulder soon broke her away from her thoughts. "What is it?" She wasked, expecting it to be Yuki. However, instead of Yuki, a young man with red hair and brown eyes was looking at her, blushing slightly. "Oh! Hello."

"Uh, hi. Well, you seemed like you were looking for something, so do you need any help?" he offered, acting very kind despite having the appearance of a typical 'bad boy'.

"Yeah, do you know any strong mages that aren't part of a guild around here?" Juvia asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Looking for someone in particular?"

Juvia shook her head. "We" she gestured to herself and Yuki, who waved. "Are trying to recruit people for a guild."

"A guild, huh? What's it called?"

"Phantom Lord Reborn." Juvia said proudly, her posture straightening slightly and her head lifting up.

"Phantom Reborn? Cool! You're looking for a strong, powerful, not-part-of-a-guild-mage, handsome mage, right? Then I'm you're man!"

"Juvia didn't use 'handsome in the description'." she sweatdropped, but smiling slightly. "Great!" she thought to herself. "Another member!" "Anyways, what's your name?"

"Dan Blackshoot. And you are?"

"Juvia Loxar." She told him.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." he winked, and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Anyways, I can help you get some more people."

Juvia nodded, slightly smiling at Dan's behavior. "He reminds me slightly of Lyon." she thought to herself.

"Well, have you tried Ling?"

"Yes, and mission failed." Juvia sighed.

"What about Mikako Tenshi?"

"Mikako? No. Where can we find them?"

"I'll show you." he led Juvia towards a small building, on a small nearby hill.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Who is it?" a voice demanded from the inside the house.

"Juvia Loxar. Juvia would like to speak with Mikako Tenshi, please."

"Mikako? No."

"Juvia has something to ask her! Please!"

"What do you want to ask her?"

"To join a guild." Juvia replied. "Now please, let me talk to her!"

The voice sighed but reluctantly opened the door, revealing a girl with white hair, and two large wings. "Fine. I'm Mikako Tenshi, and this better not be a trick."


End file.
